


Broken Windows Theory

by tiggeryumyum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jean, Past Reiner/Jean, Praise Kink, past Marco/Jean, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I saw this prompt on the kinkmeme but can't seem to find it anymore. It was about Jean being Marco's omega, then sort of being passed on to Reiner after Marco's death. Now Eren is stepping up to the plate and finds it doesn't go exactly as planned. I LOVE smoopy sweet talk so this is your warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Windows Theory

"You look lonely. Mind if I have a seat?"

Jean says nothing.

"No pressure, you just look like you'd be fun to talk to."

Jean just keeps on focusing on the meal in front of him, not responding.

"... S'that a mark? Don't tell me someone already got their hands on you."

 _That_ gets a response. Jean's expression grows darker, and he folds in on himself. One might mistake it for a look of permissive submission, but Eren knows Jean, and knows he's running out of patience.

"Don't smell anyone on you... Where's the alpha who made it, pretty? He ditch you?"

"No." Jean spits it out through his teeth.

"Hey! So you can talk!" The alpha smiles and apparently takes that as permission to sit down next to Jean. "A pretty thing like you deserves an alpha in Military Police, not these Recon drones – oh. Is that what happened? Did he die?" It's said with honest, thoughtless curiosity, like the thought literally just occurred to the guy. Still, Eren's not sure why he looks _surprised_ when that pushes Jean over – but hand to hand combat has never really been Jean's thing. The two of them fall to the floor, and it is obvious he does not have the upper hand. 

The commotion is a tension breaker in the hall – the Military Police have been circling the Survey troops non-stop since their arrival, picking and posturing, looking for fights and quick fucks and poor Kirstein is getting the brunt of  both ends  it as an uncooperative, disagreeable, unscented omega. 

Soldiers from both regiments come running over at the explosion of noise, and Eren, being one of the closest, gets there first. The guy isn't holding back on the face he claimed to find so pretty, and Eren sees him get one good punch in, sending  
Jean's head flying to the side, before Eren slams his boot into the side of the guy's head. At that point some other MP tackles Eren to the ground. 

The fight lasts a good five minutes before they're broken up by their superior officers, and anyone caught in the fight is put on cleaning duty. The officers pretty blatantly favor the MPs, releasing most of them to their beds, including the guy who caused it.

Jean and Eren are the last two in cafeteria itself, mopping up. They haven't said a single word to each other when Eren groans softly to himself, sets aside his mop and shoves Jean against the wall.

It's so surprising Jean doesn't even fight back. "What the hell, Jaeger?"

Eren doesn't answer – there is a mess of smells on Jean, and he has to focus to sort them all out. It's nothing horrible. The alpha bugging him earlier, woodsaw and maple. Levi's almost tangy scent. Erwin's musk. Faint traces of Reiner, still. Even the deliciously familiar scent of Mikasa. Nothing intimate, just passing contact with friendly alphas. The guy was right. It's very apparent Jean has no primary scent, no primary alpha.

"What are you doing?"

"Fucking stand still," Eren grunts, getting in Jean's space properly, decision made. Jean only cottons on to what Eren is doing once he's got his head tucked against Jean's neck, rubbing like a cat. The easiest and quickest way to get scent on someone.

" _Jaeger_ …" the tone is warning, confused, furious.

"We have three more days in the MPs barracks," Eren says, defensively.

A beat … Jean opens his mouth to protest, but he must be thinking along the same lines. The Military Police will be looking for a reason to start something.

Jean snaps his mouth shut and nods. Yes, this is easiest for everyone. Not even a big deal.

"Good," Eren says. With Armin, this is fun – Eren will duck his head, leaving a kiss right in that dip, in the softest part of his throat, before moving to the other side of his neck. He gets into it: biting and drooling and it's kind of gross and makes Armin snort with laughter, squirming, but he doesn't do this with Jean, of course. He just presses the smelliest part of his neck against the smelliest part of Jean's neck. Jean's smell is pleasant, something Eren is very familiar with after three years of countless fights, passing his bunk, training at his side. It reminds Eren of candied walnuts, salty and sweet at once, usually accompanied with the sharp smell of the oil from their 3DMG.

It mingles well with Eren's more earthy scent, together they create something new, a combined, third scent that Jean will carry for everyone to smell. For nosy, pushing, horny MPs to smell.

It doesn't mean much, honestly, but Eren immediately knows there's going to be a problem. There's too much between him and Jean. He could do this for any other omega, Connie or Sasha, and it would be nothing.

But Jean's got his head tilted back for Eren, he's tense – but he's not fighting it, and there is – a _powerful_ rush of excitement in getting Jean in this position, in staking his claim  here, in enemy territory, in smelling it on him. It's _victory._ He can feel the breaking neck speed of Jean's pulse and knows there's an edge of excitement for him, too. Eren huffs once against the tender skin of his throat.

There. All done.

Eren takes a sudden step back, breathing hard through his nose. Jean stares back.  He drops his gaze. 

Submissive. 

He's never,  _ever_ taken this posture with Eren and it's so enticing his arousal spikes wildly. Damn.  They  really  cannot do this again.

"Don't get any ideas, Jaeger," Jean says. It's a nice try, but he'll need a moment to gather himself, get actual bite in his voice again. Eren wonders how long its been since Jean's been touched like that. He looks pretty shaken.

Jean keeps eying past Eren's shoulder impatiently, and Eren wonders why he's not leaving, before realizing he's still blocking his way. Normally, Jean wouldn't have a problem shoving Eren aside but now –

Now he waits like a good boy.

Fuuck. This is going to be a problem. Fuck.

Eren steps aside and Jean hurries away, grabbing his mop to go work on the other corner of the cafeteria. Fine with Eren. That doesn't bother Eren at all. Nope.

~

"That was nice of you, Eren," Armin says the next day at breakfast, when Jean walks past their table without so much as a second glance.

"Yeah, tell that to the ungrateful jackass."

"He's probably just embarrassed," Armin says.

"Embarrassed?" Eren says. He can't figure out why. It's not like it's Jean's fault Marco died… but that was a while ago. 

"Embarrassed that it's helping," Armin says. "That he needs help. That it was you."

"Tch," Eren rolls his eyes. He wonders how long its been since Jean's been properly scented. He used to be scented all the time, like to the point a guy could forget what he actually smelled like without Marco mixed in there.

Marco did a good job - alphas are critical of each other in way that can be hard to verbalize. Eren never got along with Jean, but – like how someone might not _like_ a bratty  kid, they still wouldn't be okay with some asshole letting the kid starve, or kicking the kid, or anything else. So Eren _disliked_ Jean, but if he had sensed any oddness between him and Marco, it would've been unsettling.  Not okay. But Marco was perfect, and Eren hadn't had to think about it at all. A distant awareness that Jean was being well taken care of only made it easier to fully hate the jerk. 

Then Trost, and they lost Marco.Reiner sort of slipped into the role for Jean – Eren missed it happening, actually, busy with his own developments, the transformation into a titan, the trial – but the next time he looked, Jean was being sequestered away by Reiner when his heats came, riding with pointed closeness on missions. It obviously wasn't as intimate or affectionate as before. Jean definitely wasn't resting his chin on Reiner's shoulder or tugging on Reiner's coat to get his attention or locking hands with Reiner as they walked, or any of the other ways Jean would proudly, shamelessly drape himself on Marco but – it was something. Jean still had his needs met. He was safe as could be expected, through his heats, during meals, around other alphas. Reiner never officially marked Jean – and Jean still wears Marco's mark with obvious sentimental attachment. But it was something.

Until Reiner left, too.

"It would be much easier for him if he was an alpha," Mikasa says, with flat, mild pity.

Eren scoffs, disagreeing. "Jean is _much_ better as an omega." It's basically his - well, not _only_ , but his best redeemable quality, in Eren's opinion. What a boring asshole Jean would make as an alpha! Then he wouldn't have that enticing scent. Eren licks his lips, remembering the long curve of Jean's neck, how warm it had been.

"Well – you're speaking as someone who's attracted to omegas," Armin laughs. "You'd like it if the whole troop was nothing but omegas."

"...Point," Eren says, and Armin looks so pleased with himself Eren can't resist a quick bite, just resting his teeth against Armin's mark, one he's had for years – probably  _ way _ earlier than was proper but neither of them knew any better or cared,  Armin sighs, tilts his head, allowing it .

He forgets about Jean.

For about a day. 

~

It was probably going to happen eventually, but a series of unfortunate events that _may have_ slightly more Eren's fault than not - though Jean wasn't exactly blameless!! - They're trapped in a closet, and it sort of speeds up the entire process.

It's been less than an hour and they've already gotten in three fights. 

"Of course we wouldn't be _in_ this position if you weren't such a shortsighted child," Jean says. And so it begins again.

"Thanks, and your passive aggressive complaining is a big help," Eren glares.

" _Passive_ aggressive? How is that passive? Want me to be more aggressive, Jaeger?"

This is where the fight crosses to the physical. It's their oldest dance, they know it so well, and but it's _changed_ – Eren smells himself on Jean. Jean is his. Jean's rebelling against him isn't just annoying, it's _wrong_ , because everything Eren is smelling tells him to put an end to this fight in a completely different way.

Instead of knocking each other around, as soon as they make significant physical contact, they fly apart, to opposite sides of the closet.

"You know it wouldn't be that hard to get along if you could try to be pleasant for longer than ten minutes!" First strike Eren.

"Why should I be pleasant around a jerk like you?"

"You're one to talk!!"

They fight again. He gets Jean on the ground fairly easily, on his stomach, knee holding him down.

"Fuck you," Jean says, bucking wildly.

Eren is displeased with this, and heat flares to life in his gut. He should leave, he should move, but he's had enough. He wants to put an end to this, here and now. He knows good boy Jean is in there, now, submissive Jean, and he wants to see it. He knows what works best on Armin to calm him down, and unceremoniously yanks Jean's legs apart.

" _Jaeger_?!" That's true panic, but Eren isn't going to do anything that can't be undone. He drops his weight between Jean's legs, on top of him. This is an erection for show. He could use it if he wanted, but it's especially fat and hard, made for posturing. He presses it against the round plump of Jean's ass.

He knows Jean can feel it, even through both pairs of their slacks, and Jean grows impossibly still, like a kitten grabbed by the scruff of the neck.

"Feel that?" Eren asks.

Jean doesn't respond. Eren doesn't move, really, a few lazy shifts of his hips, letting his dick nestle comfortably between Jean's cheeks. Jean's body knows what it is. Knows where it's supposed to go, how he's supposed to respond to it. Jean's body was made for dicks like this.

Eren gives a wicked exhale of arousal when Jean shifts, spreading his legs just a little more. All fight in him quelled. Docile.

This isn't the good boy that Marco knew. Jean liked Marco so he behaved for Marco, sex was just an extension of that, probably. Marco wasn't proving a point.

Eren is proving a point.

"Like that, Jean?"

Maybe it could be good, though, because the point Eren is proving is that he can take good care of Jean, he knows how to treat him. He gets his answer from Jean's body – Jean's own scent growing stronger. He's getting wet. He's saying, _yes, please, fuck me Eren, I want it._

All actual hostility in Eren drops immediately. He nuzzles the side of Jean's neck tenderly, smiling when Jean tilts his head, allowing it. Oh boy. This is going to be a mess, but Eren's fucking _excited_ to dig in.

"Want me to shove it up inside you?" Eren says, eyes lighting up as he breathes it in. "You like that, I can tell. Don't know why I waited this long, should've shut you up with a cock years ago, you're obviously made for it, all you're good for – "

"Don't say that shit to me," Jean says, with very real annoyance. Eren is confused. "Why the fuck would I listen to you if you just make fun of me for doing it?"

"I… don't – " he says. Armin's always liked it. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just a game."

Jean is still beneath him, chest to the floor, staring forward. He can't see Jean's face but he can hear the scowl in his voice: "It's not a fucking game."

Eren is annoyed, and embarrassed, flustered – he doesn't like having his good will spit on like this. But. He forces all that down. He's an alpha, he's obligated to keep a cool head, now – he groans softly. Jean looks over his shoulder, glaring. Maybe this was a mistake. Jean eyes are nothing but cold, angry dots. It's possible Eren's just… not the right fit. Maybe Jean is just too damn surly for him, too hard to please. Marco could devote his night and day to Jean but Eren … he sighs, and gives it one more go.

"It wasn't supposed to be mean," Eren explains, lamely. "I liked – the idea that you, uh. Really wanted my dick inside you. Like it's a good thing."

"So why the fuck would you say it like that?!"

"How am I supposed to say it?? _Oh, Jean, you_ – " Eren stops, biting his lip, dropping the saccharine sweet, mocking voice. Because it's immediately apparent that's _exactly_ what he's supposed to say. Jean just glowers, waiting for Eren to finish his insult. Of course that's how Marco would've handled it, and it's what Jean would've grown accustomed to. It's what Jean would like, pretty obviously, now that he's thinking about it. He'd wanted to join the Military Police to be a pampered, kept thing, not for the rough life of a soldier, not for fighting.

Eren smiles to himself, changing tactics.

"…You're right," he says.

Jean is suspicious now, watching Eren carefully. Eren climbs to his hands and knees, and helps tip Jean over, onto his back. Face to face now.

"I…. just want to get to know your body," Eren says, touching Jean's lip. "I want to know what makes you feel good. I bet you look so pretty when you feel good."

Jean gives a small choking noise, almost a gurgle. His hand flies out to the side, reaching for something to grip, like he's getting ready to make his escape, dragging himself if need be. Those are bad signs, but the blush up his neck tells Eren he's on the right track. Eren smiles.

"Can I look, Jean? Can I look at your pretty hole?"

"Oh my god, what the hell?" Jean says, clearly horrified, scooting further back until he's pressed against the wall. But the scent, Jean's scent, Jean's _yes, come here, please,_ _I'm ready,_ scent is increasing. Wow. He really is a sucker for sweet talk. Eren thinks he likes it, too, or at least likes what it does – now Jean is cooperative, spreading his legs just slightly. Eren helps, hands at his pants, lowering them just enough for Eren to see between them.

The sharp, pink-cheeked glare above the soft flesh below – Jean's ass is really the only soft part of his long body – is a surprisingly enticing sight. He's only ever had moaning, eager willingness from Armin, never imagined he could want anything else, but there's an element of the chase here, and it is exciting.

Eren reaches between Jean's legs, shoving his pants down to his knees. One hand cradles Jean's cock – just holding, not moving – the other hand reaching down, finger tracing along the edges of Jean's entrance. It's starting to wet (already!), slicking Eren's fingers, and he smears it liberally, familiar with the process but the scent is – Jean's, this is Jean, Jean is getting wet for him. Jean is going moan on Eren's cock. Fuck..

"What a good boy. I'm so impressed, Jean," Eren murmurs, and he can hear the heat in his own voice.

Jean rocks his hips, once, gasping, barely audible.

"Can you behave this well for me all the time, sweetheart? Hm?" Eren asks.

Jean says nothing, just panting quietly. He winces when Eren inserts his thumb. Eren rocks it in and out, slow and easy, and finds his hips moving along with the rhythm. In and out. He imagines fucking Jean at this pace, spreading his legs wide and lewd, and bites his tongue from suggesting that to Jean, the stuff he'd say to Armin: _want it, don't you, can't wait for it, little slut. Wouldn't be enough for you_ _if I stuck my cock in there, what about my fist_ _–_

"Are you ready for me?" Eren asks instead,  voice shaking, it's what Armin calls his  _mania_ voice, when he means something so much he's will ing to rip the world apart for it . "Want me inside you? It's gonna feel so good in there, I can already tell, you're so perfect  and hot and wet, Jean ."

" _Fuck_ ," Jean finally says, covering his mouth with one hand. He's looking to the side. That won't do.

With greedy hands, Eren grabs the side of Jean's shirt, tugging him down to lay flat on the ground again. He leans over Jean's body, planting his hands on either side of Jean's head.

"Look at me, baby. Feel how hard I am for you?" Eren asks, rocking down, between Jean's legs. "Feel how you did that? It's for you. It's gonna make you feel so good, Jean. It's gonna sink inside you and churn up your insides and you're gonna lose your mind cause it's gonna feel sooo good."

He undoes his pants so Jean can feel it better, see it better, smell it better, the part of Eren that will make him moan and cry and feel better than he ever has in his life. He imagines Jean worshiping his dick, like Armin sometimes does, taking it in his hands with loving reverence, and shudders in arousal.

"Eren," Jean bites out, reluctantly.

"Talk to me," Eren croons – he sounds ridiculous, he doesn't care. He's getting into this. He loves seeing the power of his words, the way Jean responds so beautifully, melting just that easy. God, it was this easy? This whole time? He's beginning to understand Marco's lovesick expression whenever Jean wrapped an arm over his shoulder, knowing – _knowing_ what his words could do. It feels like a secret, like a hidden place, just for Eren. "Tell me what you want. You want this dick? I want to give it to you. So pretty, Jean."

"F-fuck," Jean hisses again, and though they're inches away from one another, is still avoiding Eren's stare. Eren almost recoils in surprise when Jean abruptly looks at him, dead on, and in a sort of kamikaze move, surges up and presses their lips together. Kisses. Fuck.

Eren kisses him back, loving what he finds there, in Jean's mouth, the permissive submission.

"Oh god, baby, yeah – yeah, I can give you kisses," Eren promises, leaning up for air before going back in. "Do you like that? Do you like being my baby, Jean? Should I keep calling you that?"

"I – I, there's – " Jean looks away again, probably too embarrassed to say.

"Shh, it's okay," Eren says. Kisses his forehead, his nose, and then his mouth. He won't make Jean say that he likes it. No, he gets it now. The urge he had to prove a point, to rub Jean's face in it, has been completely set aside. Eren will take care of everything, he won't make Jean admit how much he wants it, how right Eren was, not here. Oh god, he totally gets it now. He remembers Thomas asking Marco, _why'd you ever stick your dick into something so sour? Weren't you worried it'd fall off?_ And Marco had just smiled, saying no, of course not. He'd actually looked so _smug_ about it, and Eren had admired his restraint. But now he _gets it_.

"I want you, Jean," Eren says, suddenly, very serious.

"Yeah," Jean says, nodding. "Now – yes, please."

"Oh – okay – okay, yeah – " Have they really just been grinding and kissing this whole time? Holy fuck, this might be the most vanilla session he's had since his first heat. He can't believe how worked up he is from it, how impossibly hard he already is, he can already feel it growing in his gut. It feels so good before fucking he can't imagine what actually getting inside Jean is going to do to him, and he lines up his dick. Jean is so open, and so wet, his scent sliding down the smooth curve of his ass, dripping onto the floor below in a growing, lewd little puddle.

Armin likes it fast, likes Eren to grab his soft, fine hair, yank his head back as he goes. Likes it to burn but Armin is such a dirty, wet slut that he's always too wet for it to happen, poor thing – but.

He wants to take his time here, slow and easy even though Jean's obviously more than ready.

"Going inside now," Eren says. "Gonna make you feel good like I promised. You feel it, Jean? Does it feel good?"

"Yes, yes – so good," Jean says, and Eren almost stops because it's the first time he's heard Jean like that, the first time he's responded, unashamed, ready and excited, oh god, it's perfect. Eren loves it. He bends down, kissing Jean firm as he slides in, and he's right. Jean does feel amazing, so tight and hot and wet, perfect for Eren's dick.

"You were made for this," Eren says, the same thing as before but now it's open praise, like he's proud of how well Jean can take him inside. "You – so perfect, Jean, so perfect. I could live in you."

"Eren," Jean says, eyes slipping shut. Just feeling.

"Baby. Jean. I want you."

Jean's eyes blink open again, confused.

"Not just now," Eren says. Here comes his _mania_ voice again. His moving his hips, moving Jean along with it, rocking his unresisting body with his demanding, relentless tempo. "I want you. From now on."

"You **–** "

"Wanna mark you, Jean," Eren says, he can hear his voice shaking now. "No one else can see you like this. This is mine. Jean."

Jean stares in obvious shock, hand flying to his neck. Covering Marco's mark.

Eren smiles.

"Don't worry baby," Eren says, grabbing Jean's hand, twining their fingers together. "Won't do it til you ask. Til you beg."

"Oh my god," Jean says, pupils fat and blow with pleasure, confused, conflicted, overwhelmed. His legs are parting wider, wrapping around Eren's waist. Eren's slamming his dick in harder, and harder, loving the obscene wet noise of it because it shows how much Jean loves it, what a good job Eren is doing at fucking his boy.

"I won't cover Marco's bite," Eren tells him, because he doesn't want Jean to be distressed, no, never. "Here," Eren says, just lightly resting his teeth against a fresh, pale stretch of skin on Jean's neck. "Or here," he scrapes over Jean's throat, across his adam's apple, biting lightly. It's all so delicious. But he is okay with Marco's brand. Imagining Reiner touching Jean is enough to make Eren want to rip out the man's eyes, but Marco – that's okay. Marco took care of Eren's baby. He kept Jean safe. He treated Jean good. He taught Jean how he should be treated. Now Eren can take over.

"You – aah, ah – _fuck_ –" Jean pants, loud and heavy for a few moments, struggling. "L-lost your mind."

"Cause of you," Eren says, "How about you, baby? Losing your mind? What if I do this?"

Eren sits back, seeking out that – spot –

"Aah – _Eren!!_ " Jean cries after a few moments, hands fisting on Eren's shoulders. Yes. Eren watches his expression, hungry for more. "That's – right there, _please_ – ah – "

"Yes, oh Jean. You're going to love it, I'm gonna make you feel so good – "

"Ahh – aah, you – "

"No one else is gonna ever make you feel like this, and you'll want it, and you'll come to me for it, and I'll give it to you every time," Eren isn't even paying attention to his words, just watching Jean's expression slowly unravel, looking almost _pained_ it feels so good and Eren moans in sympathy. "You wanna come? You want me to make you come?"

"I – "

"Say please, baby. You can be my good boy and say please, right?"

A pause. Eren keeps moving his hips, Jean keeps clinging. There's a few wet gasps for air, then, quietly –

"… please."

"Oh, baby," Eren moans, taking Jean's cock in hand, working it up and down, spoiling Jean. Yes, he'll always spoil him from now on, his spoiled precious boy. Pampered little prince. "What a good job. Look at how good you're taking my cock, I wonder how hard you'll come. Oh – oh jean."

"Eren," Jean chokes out, coming. His hips thrust up and up greedily, he can't help it, falling from Eren's attentions. Eren watches, body humming with the contentment he usually gets from watching his omega come, pleased and sated and satisfied.

He bends down and whispers to Jean, promising that he'll always feel this way, now, Eren won't let him feel like anything else when he comes, curling over him as he fucks deeper, and deeper, into Jean's spent, loose body. He could keep going, he could fuck him all night, but he can tell Jean needs a break, eyes wet and needy, poor thing. God he wants to mark him.

He doesn't, though.

He stays in control. He mouths Jean's neck lightly, then bites his own hand when he comes, slamming into Jean, giving him everything he has, every drop.

"Yeah," he pants, coming back down, blinking as his eyes clear.

"Next time we'll do it in a bed, alright?" Eren promises. Do it like Jean deserves. Eren will take hours and hours to learn his body and make him come over and over again, until he's nothing but a shivering mess, like all omegas should be.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Jean says, hitching his shoulders up and glaring at Eren. It's almost enough for Eren to fall for, if Jean wasn't clinging to the front of Eren's shirt, tucking himself up against him.

Eren just smiles, and presses their necks together, wrapping Jean up tight in his scent, and vows that he'll never let it fade.


End file.
